secuestro
by vanekim1818
Summary: Que pasaría sí en lugar de haber secuestrado el Capitolio a peeta lp hubieran hecho con katniss , existiría el distrito doce? Quien sería el líder de la rebelión? Ella no recuerda nada más que pequeños recuerdos de cuando era joven
1. Chapter 1

( la historia comienza durante el quell cuando katniss y johanna se separan de los otros para hacer la trampa que invento beete)

tomo el rostro de peeta lo beso y me voy antes de que pueda decir algo , camino tras johanna rápidamente mientras desenrollamos el alambre vamos a la mitad del camino cuando johanna habla " vamos a movernos mas rápido ahorra yo vigilo y tu toma mi lugar" tomo el cable y lo voy desenrollando mientras caminamos al llegar al árbol me apresuro a escalar apenas y he subido un pie al árbol cuando johanna me detiene "no yo lo hago tu cuida mi espalda" pongo el cable en sus manos me doy la vuelta hacia la selva y cargo mi arco , al momento siento un gran dolor en la parte central de mi cabeza y caigo de rodillas , me sostengo con las manos para no caer completamente , volteo la cabeza hacia atrás solo para ver a johanna empujarme hacia el suelo completamente , su peso recae en mi cuerpo y automáticamente siento algo filoso desgarrar mi piel , mi vista se empeza a nublar , escucho unos pasos que vienen rápidamente hacia donde estamos nosotras johanna se levanta y me dice " quedate donde estas oiste?" y desaparece entre los arboles selváticos , los pasos están mas cerca asi que yo me escondo entre las hojas para que no me vean , son los profesionales " vamos a separarnos" dice bruts a enobaria ella asiente enobaria corre hacia donde se fue johanna y bruts corre hacia otro lado , cuando desaparecen de mi vista trato de levantarme pero mi cabeza da vueltas , dirijo mis ojos hacia al herida he perdido mucha sangre trato de cortar el flujo pero mi mano no es suficiente asi que intento tomar aire y calmarme pero muchas preguntas comienzan a vagar por mi mente ¿Qué esta pasando que le esta sucediendo a peeta PEETA.. su nombre resuena en mi cerebro y con eso me levanto y empezó a caminar lentamente agarrándome de los arboles escucho pasos que se acercan hacia mi dirección , no miro atrás cargo como puedo cargo mi arco y disparo hacia mi atacante mi flecha no traspasa su cuerpo pero si su brazo volteo la cabeza y veo que es finnick , automáticamente pienso corre o te matara al igual que johanna intento hacerlo y eso hago corro sin mirar atrás hasta que logro esconderme un poco entre los arbustos y me falta el aire , el olor a sangre de mi brazo me marea y manchas negras empiezan a aparecer en mis oojos ,caigo de rodillas al suelo tratando de respirar no puedo detenerme tengo que llegar a el suena un cañon , trato de levantarme pensando que tal vez pueda ser peeta pero vuelvo a caer , esta vez completamente , no intento levantarme solo miro al cielo , escucho otro cañon y de verdad espero que no sea peeta mientras que me siento ir y mi vita se vuelve completamente negra **( bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi primera historia le agradecería mucho si me dieran su opinión tengan en cuenta que es mi primera historia , muchas gracias y besos)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo capitulo, es muy corto porque estoy haciendo otra historia que aun no subo prometo que apartir de ahora serán mas largos los capítulos ok…**

_Pov. Katniss_

_Despierto en una habitación totalmente blanca ,mis manos están atadas sobre mi cabeza ,mis piernas tiemblan y me siento débil cuanto tiempo he estado en este lugar _

_Siento que algo gotea en mi cabeza levanto la vista y veo que es sangre ,la misma sangre de la herida que me hizo johanna pero también sale sangre de mis muñecas , justo en donde las esposas se encuentran _

_Donde estoy ? en el capitolio? Es lo mas probable me pregunto si peeta estará aquí también .._

_Su nombre es el que me trae de vuelta a la realidad ,tengo que encontrar la forma de escapar de aquí he ir a buscarlo _

_Empujo con toda la fuerza con la que poseo en este momento con la esperanza de que se aflojen un poco las esposas pero no lo hacen , en lugar de eso recibo una onda de choques desgarradores _

"**no estas comoda chica en llamas?"- escucho a alguien decir **

_levanto la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de la persona que amenazo con destruir todo lo que amo _

_el presidente snow esta justo enfernte de mi ,observándome como si fuera su presa ,probablemente lo soy en estos momentos me siento como una, pero esto no impide que la furia saque lo mejor de mi _

"**donde esta peeta? Que le has hecho? " – digo a gritos **_, pero la posibilidad de que este muerto me golpea, cuando hablo mi voz es como un susurro _**"si le hiciste algo malo te juro que…"**

_Su risa me interrumpe _

"_**peeta esta bien eres tu la que esta en problemas , no se lo dije señorita everdeen que nadie se mete conmigo y logra salir impune" –dice snow**_

_Hace una pequeña pausa y habla de nuevo_

"_**pero no te deberías de preocupar por el, después de todo el esta de parte de los rebeldes a salvo mientras que tu.. estas aquí"**_

_Peeta esta con los rebeldes? El nunca lo menciono , no peeta no es capaz de hacerme esto_

"_**no" – **__es lo único que digo trato de sonar decidida pero mi voz sale quebrada esto no puede ser peeta no pudo mentirme con algo como esto no después de saber todo lo que hice para que prim estuviera a salvo._

"**no!" grito " estas mintiendo! "**

"**mentir no te servirá de nada chica en llamas , tu sabes lo que quieren hacer " –dice snow**

"**no , yo no se"- digo con voz firme **

_Mas choques eléctricos … grito de nuevo _

" **esta bien , no importa ya encontrare la forma de que me lo cuentes todo "**_ dice snow mientras se da la vuelta __**"cedenla" –**__ le escucho decir _

_Automáticamente dos hombres están a mis costados , en menos de dos segundos un liquido recorre mi brazo izquierdo y siento como poco a poco me voy.._

_**(( el próximo capitulo será pov. Peeta ))**_


End file.
